


the stripes, your eyes, your voice, the night

by Cheesybiscuit



Series: you could be the death of me (Cold War AU) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Americans, Deleted Scenes, Dirty Talk, Dom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Hair-pulling, Human AU, Orgasm, Riding, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Adora (She-Ra), deleted scene from another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesybiscuit/pseuds/Cheesybiscuit
Summary: Catra grins right back, and just says, “Well, don’t thank me yet. I have to wash up, why don’t you drink some water? Then you can get the strap-on.”Adora’s eyes go wide once more, as she seems to realize that Catra is still very much in charge.“Oh, uh, y-- definitely. Yes. I can go do that. Absolutely.”She turns enthusiastically, only making it one step before Catra shoots out her hand, hooking her fingers into the waistline of Adora’s pants and stopping her in place.Catra’s other hand makes contact with Adora’s bare shoulder, roughly turning her right back around.“While you’re there, you might wanna take out your ponytail. I’ll need something to grab onto.”Deleted scene fromyou could be the death of me, my Cold War AU. Can be read as a standalone, but full context is in that fic!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: you could be the death of me (Cold War AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119683
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	the stripes, your eyes, your voice, the night

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene from chapter 13 of [you could be the death of me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786640/chapters/68023666)
> 
> I had written out a good chunk of this, but it didn't fit with the flow, and it's much too explicit for that story anyway. Takes place after the blood play section, and first hundred or so words are from before the cutoff in chapter 13. You don't need to have read that story, although it provides a lot of context and build-up for this scene.
> 
> Please enjoy some Catradora smut!
> 
> Title from "Young Enough" by Charly Bliss

**_Catra_ **

Catra grins right back, and just says, “Well, don’t thank me yet. I have to wash up, why don’t you drink some water? Then you can get the strap-on.”

Adora’s eyes go wide once more, as she seems to realize that Catra is still very much in charge.

“Oh, uh, y-- definitely. Yes. I can go do that. Absolutely.”

She turns enthusiastically, only making it one step before Catra shoots out her hand, hooking her fingers into the waistline of Adora’s pants and stopping her in place.

Catra’s other hand makes contact with Adora’s bare shoulder, roughly turning her right back around.

“While you’re there, you might wanna take out your ponytail. I’ll need something to grab onto.”

Adora inhales sharply, her pupils widening. Rather than waste time saying anything in reply, she unhooks herself from Catra and rushes out of the doorway, down the hallway again.

Catra smirks to herself, and turns on the faucet, waiting until the water runs hot. She examines her fingers, the dark stains that linger there. Reaching for the soap, she reflects that this is the first time she’s washed herself clean of blood without being steeped in guilt and regret. In fact, it’s almost satisfying. Like changing into new clothes at the end of a productive day.

With a bit of scrubbing in the steaming water, the dried blood is coaxed off of her, running down into the drain and leaving Catra feeling fresh and clean.

Catra saunters her way out of the bathroom, heading for their bedroom. Inside, Adora is perched on the edge of the bed, a glow of anticipation on her face and a water bottle in hand.

“Need some?” Adora asks, offering the water.

“Hmm, yes please.”

Catra takes the water, sucking it down greedily. Her trust exercise with Adora has taken more out of her than she previously thought.

Catra pulls away the water bottle, can feel a drop of the water running down her chin. She doesn’t care, and lets it follow its path. She eyes Adora, admiring the way she waits so patiently, the way her handsome jawline shifts just a little when she gets excited.

“Might wanna ditch the pants, princess. It’ll be hard to fuck you if they’re in the way.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Adora complies immediately, stripping herself of her remaining clothes, and standing completely exposed. Catra allows herself a moment to ogle Adora. Adora, who looks like some sort of battle-scarred goddess, with her patched up wounds and her blonde hair spilling down around her broad shoulders.

_Fuck…_

The heat in Catra’s core is back, growing as she covets the woman before her. She begins to remove her own clothes, pulling her shirt up and over her head. As she works the buckle on her belt, Adora takes another swig of water.

In no time at all, she’s just as naked as Adora, and Adora is staring, making no attempt to hide her roaming eyes. Catra grins, soaking in the feeling of being wanted, of being _needed,_ by Adora.

The strap-on waits on the bed, unassuming. As Catra grabs for it, she can see the hungry glint in Adora’s eyes.

_That’s right, Adora._

_I’m gonna fuck you senseless._

The harness is already adjusted to Catra’s fit from its last use, and before long it’s secured into place.

“On the bed,” she growls, and Adora takes to her orders without delay.

Catra climbs up after her, and grabs Adora for a kiss. Their lips meet, and it instantly devolves, their kiss opening up and their tongues working against each other for dominance.

They break apart for air, and Adora looks at her with pleading eyes.

“Am I… Am I allowed to touch?” Adora asks tentatively.

Catra just nods wordlessly, taking pity on Adora and ending at least some of her torture.

Adora breathes a sigh of relief, and in an instant her hands are on Catra, grasping needily at her breasts, caressing gently down the plane of her stomach. Catra delights in the touch for a moment, bliss tingling through her body at every point of contact between her and Adora. She allows Adora this indulgence for just a few seconds more, before roughly grabbing at Adora’s hips and turning her around.

A whimper escapes Adora’s throat, and Catra laughs darkly in response.

“What do you want, Adora?”

“I want… I want you to fuck me.”

Catra puts pressure on Adora’s back, bending her over.

“Say it again.”

“I want you to fuck me… _please…_ ”

Catra splays Adora’s legs, ever so slightly. She has a full view of Adora’s glistening arousal, and she almost groans at the sight.

“You’ve been so good for me...” Catra purrs. “Time for your reward.”

She lines herself up with Adora’s beautiful pussy, and pushes forward just enough to tease her gently with the head. The moan that comes from Adora’s mouth sends a rush of heat straight to Catra’s clit.

“Catra…”

“Hmm? What is it, Adora?” Catra asks conversationally. She continues to rub the toy slowly in Adora’s folds, reveling in the little noises she gets in response.

“Are you… ever gonna… actually fuck me?”

“Aww, c’mon. You’ve made it this far, right? I’m just taking my time, is all.”

Adora huffs in annoyance. Or is that another moan?

“I’m fucking… dying over here, Catra,” Adora growls. “Ple--”

Catra chooses this moment to push forward, confident she’s teased Adora entirely too much. Adora gasps in surprise, and whimpers as Catra slips inside of her. Catra pulls back, and thrusts again, harder.

Adora grabs fistfuls of the sheets, and sucks down another shaky breath. Catra continues to pump in and out of Adora, and in no time at all, they find a rhythm together.

Catra can feel her own arousal, hot and slick down her thighs. The sight of Adora, naked and so vulnerable, is making her head swim and her body burn.

_Fuck..._

“Do you want more, princess?”

“Yes!”

Catra stops mid-thrust, and asks in a dangerous voice, “Yes what?”

“Please!” Adora bursts. “Yes, please!”

Catra immediately obliges, plunging herself forward at a faster pace. Adora’s slick coats the toy, and Catra chuckles as she notices.

“God, Adora, you’re so wet for me…”

All she gets in response is a muffled, “Shit!” as Adora is driven forward into the bed with the force of Catra’s fucking. Catra devotes her entire body to Adora, ramming into her over and over again, garnering the sweetest noises and the foulest curses.

“You-- feel-- so-- good!” Adora gasps into the sheets. Catra grins at the praise, and reaches down to grab a fistful of Adora’s golden hair. She yanks, hard, and Adora is dragged to the surface, coming up out of the sheets with a yelp.

“You’re taking me so well, princess,” Catra growls. “I wanna hear those noises. I wanna hear _you.”_

Adora does as she’s told.

“Ah! Ah! Fuck, Catra! Yes!”

Each drive of Catra’s hips is punctuated by a new gasp, a new grunt, a new moment of sweet music as Adora reverently spills Catra’s name from her lips. Catra’s eyes almost flutter closed, and she’s overtaken by her passion and Adora’s hunger.

“Good-- girl.” Catra grits out.

“Ha, I’m not your good gi--”

Catra cuts off Adora’s backtalk with a yank of her hair; she continues to mercilessly fuck Adora into oblivion.

The toy isn’t designed to stimulate both ways, but Catra can still feel friction building in the space between her legs as she exerts herself, pounding into Adora as hard as she’s able to. Adora always could take a beating.

Just then, a high-pitched sound escapes Adora’s mouth, distinct from the huffing and panting and moaning and screaming she’s already busy with. It’s a sound Catra knows oh so well, and it can only mean one thing.

“Are you gonna come for me Adora? Yeah?” 

Adora’s response is to simply get louder, bucking against Catra’s iron grip on her hair.

“Mmmmmnnghhmnn…”

At the sound, Catra is more aware than ever of the heat in her core, the feeling slowly building...

“Let me hear you come, Adora. Come for me.”

Adora, apparently able to hold it in no longer, bursts forth with a rapturous melody of gasped expletives.

“Oh! Fuck! Catra, I’m c-com-- fuckfuckfuckfu-- ah, ah!”

It’s the most gorgeous thing Catra’s ever heard.

She doesn’t slow down just yet, and keeps at it, intent on wringing every last sound out of Adora. Adora, in turn, doesn’t ask to slow down. She rides out her climax, and must be on the verge of a second, because her noises keep coming.

“Yes! Yes, Catra, ah! Ahh, fu-ah!”

“That’s it, princess,” Catra croons. “That’s it.”

She eases up the pace and eventually comes to a stop as Adora’s sounds begin to devolve into ragged breaths. Catra releases Adora’s hair, letting her head fall freely into the sheets where she still gives the occasional swear, her body convulsing with aftershocks.

Catra extracts herself from Adora, letting the fake cock slide messily out of her partner. With nothing more to support her, Adora collapses into the bed, twitching with pleasure.

Catra crawls up the bed, next to her girlfriend. She drags her nails gently and affectionately up Adora’s body as she does, starting at her ass and ending in between her shoulder blades, fingers tangling in the golden strands that pool there.

“Hey Adora.”

Adora doesn’t answer, just shudders again.

“Hmm, did I take it out of you _that_ bad? I thought you could take more than that…” Catra drawls.

At the taunt, Adora lifts her head, grinning like an idiot. There’s a confidence plastered on her features as she says, smugly and half-out of breath, “I could have done more.”

Catra mirrors Adora’s smirk, and leans down for a slow, gentle kiss. Their tongues find each other lazily, and Catra lets out a small moan as they twine together. There’s heat behind the kiss, sure, but also something softer. Adora’s surrender, her trust that’s been handed completely over to Catra. The trust that Catra will hold dear.

They pull apart after what feels like ages, and a strand of spit connects their lips before breaking and falling back to coat Adora’s mouth.

Wordlessly, Catra reaches out and wipes it away with a thumb, brushing over Adora’s lips with a loving touch.

When she removes her hand, Adora blurts, “You’re beautiful.”

Catra can feel the heat in her face, and it has nothing to do with how turned on she is right now. Adora’s complimented her countless times, but every time still feels like the first.

“You’re just saying that cause I made you come.”

Adora shakes her head in defiance.

“No. No, you are incredible, Catra…”

Catra can’t stand the praise any longer, and playfully shoves her hand into Adora’s face.

“Whatever you say, Gray. Didn’t know you were such a sap!”

“Hey, well I’m _your_ sap,” Adora quips back. “And you like it.”

Adora’s right, of course, but Catra won’t admit that now. Not when she’s still in control. Not when she has this burning in between her legs…

“I _might_ like it,” Catra corrects, “if you’re good just a little longer.”

“...Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Catra undoes the harness and slips out of it, holding the messy cock and its straps by a few fingers.

“Why don’t you be a good girl and go clean this up? I’m gonna ride you, and we can’t do that until this is nice and shiny.”

“Fuck…” Adora breathes. “You got it. Right away, uh, ma’am.”

From her place lying in the sheets, she fumbles a half-hearted salute, and then hops up to snatch the strap from Catra’s fingers. She grabs the water bottle off the nightstand for good measure, and bounds down the hallway with an energy that wasn’t present mere moments ago.

_Huh. She really could have done more._

* * *

**_Adora_ **

Adora returns to the bedroom with an impeccably clean dildo, just like Catra requested.

Catra is lazing on the bed, and she looks up through half-lidded eyes as Adora enters.

“Took you long enough princess,” Catra says with a smirk. “I was about to start without you.”

Adora knows it’s true; she can see that Catra’s had enough of being patient.

“Well I’m here, so are you gonna ride me or not?” Adora replies, a fire in her words and a challenge in her tone.

Catra makes a low, guttural noise in her throat, and gestures for Adora to come to the bed.

“Put it on.” she commands.

A shiver runs through Adora. She’s still not entirely used this dynamic, preferring to be the one in charge the majority of the time. But she’s discovered through experience that when Catra decides she’s in control, Catra is _in control._ Adora’s never been able to give herself over like that with anyone else. She’s got too strong a will, she’s much too stubborn. But with Catra…

Adora’s hands work quickly, adjusting the straps to her larger frame. In no time at all, she slips into the harness, the toy a reassuring weight between her legs.

Catra gives Adora a once-over, her eyes lingering on Adora’s newly-added cock.

“It looks good on you,” Catra muses.

Just then, there’s a spark of… something, in Adora’s gut. A flicker of heat from Catra’s possessive gaze, yes, but something more. Like a light, glowing softly. A feeling of giddiness, something undefined and raw.

She’s felt it before.

She loves this feeling.

“Now come up here on the bed.” Catra orders.

Adora is eager to comply. The second she’s settled into place, Catra hungrily captures her lips in a rough kiss. Their tongues swirl together and Adora can feel herself getting lost in the haze.

They pull apart for a moment to breathe, and Adora asks, “What, can’t buy a girl a dri--”

“Shut up, Adora.” Catra growls, and their mouths are right back on each other. With their lips locked, Catra swings herself over Adora’s stomach, straddling her. Adora can feel Catra’s wet arousal against her core, can feel the heat there.

_Oh, fuck…_

They break apart, but not before Catra bites at Adora’s bottom lip, tugging and sucking. She stares down at Adora with a hard gaze, heat in her eyes. Without another word, she positions herself right over the toy, reaching a hand down to line it up. She meets Adora’s eyes, and then pushes down, sliding herself over the shaft.

Adora can feel the heat pooling in between her legs again, at the sight of her girlfriend stretching over her cock.

“Fuck…” she lets slip, her eyes wandering freely over Catra’s frame, her toned muscles, her soft brown skin, her perky breasts…

“Like what you see?” Catra asks, and without waiting for an answer, rolls her hips. She lets out a moan, and moves herself again, Adora’s cock sliding in and out of her slowly. Adora rests her hands on Catra’s hips, and begins to move her own hips ever so slightly, in harmony with Catra’s increasing pace. Catra’s breaths are ragged and shaky as she speeds up, one hand in her hair and the other grasping at Adora’s breast. Adora is entranced by the sight of Catra, breathing heavy and face flushed. Catra’s riding her. She’s _riding_ her…

“Ah! You feel so good, babe.” Catra grits out. “So-- so good.”

And Catra feels good to Adora. Though the toy isn’t stimulating her, the sensation of having it there, of being inside of Catra, is destroying her. She knows that glow, that feeling inside of her, is shining brightly.

“Fuck, you are so hot…” Adora mumbles.

Catra just chuckles and grins, moaning again as she bucks back and forth. She releases Adora’s breast and puts her fingers to work against her clit, rubbing a small pattern and increasing in intensity.

“Ah, fuck!” Catra cries. She moves faster than ever, her hips rocking and sliding over and over again. Adora reaches her hands up to cup Catra’s breasts, her fingers finding Catra’s nipples and pinching, playing. The action draws out a whimper from her partner, separate from the panting and moaning.

Adora can’t believe how lucky she is. To have a girlfriend as beautiful, as wonderful as Catra.

“Does it feel good to be inside me?” Catra pants, and--

_How does she know?_

“God, yes…” Adora bursts. “I love that you’re fucking me.”

And she does, she loves it more than she can describe, can feel this tingling and this heat spreading in between her legs...

“Hmm, yeah, I-- I can tell. Fuck, I’m-- I’m close…”

Catra picks up her pace, Adora matches her in a heartbeat. Catra’s hand is almost a blur, working quick, tight circles around her clit. Adora can feel Catra’s juices dripping down, hot and wet, seeping down into her…

“Fuck, Adora!” Catra cries. “You’re gonna make me come, fuck!”

Catra’s core begins to contract, spasming around Adora’s cock, and--

“Yes! Adora, fuckfuck ah! Ah!! F-fuck! Ahh, ah!”

Catra comes undone, and Adora’s cock is drenched in a flood of Catra’s slick. Adora can feel herself getting swept up in the heat and the sensation of Catra’s orgasm, her shuddering twitches as she involuntarily convulses with Adora still inside her.

“Fuck…” Catra whines. “Hnnnnggh….”

Adora’s never heard anything quite as beautiful, and she’s certainly never seen a sight like this. Catra, spent and panting and limp, collapsed on top of Adora.

_God, she is gorgeous…_

Catra finally slips herself off of Adora’s cock, and flops onto the bed next to her, sucking down a shaky breath. Every so often, a twitch runs through her frame, and Catra’s eyes threaten to flutter closed. After a moment of laying there, Catra rolls into Adora, curling herself tightly against Adora’s body.

“Wow,” Adora chuckles. “You really came apart, huh?”

“You bet I did,” Catra rasps out. “Holy shit…”

Adora quickly sheds the strap-on, and misses the comfortable heft that it lends the space between her legs. But with it gone, she’s able to wrap her arms around Catra and hold her close, enveloping the woman she loves and whispering encouragement in her ear as she comes down from her high.

“That was so good baby…”

“It should be… my job… to say that.” Catra pants.

Adora presses a kiss to Catra’s forehead, and smiles against her.

“Yeah, well I’m saying it this time. I’m supporting you.”

Catra pulls back, and there’s an amused look on her flushed face.

“Supporting me, huh?”

“I still know you’re in charge, if that’s what you mean,” Adora says, holding back a laugh.

Apparently satisfied, Catra gives a little smile and settles back into Adora’s embrace.

“Good. Because if you think you’re off the hook just cause we each got one, you’re dead wrong. Might wanna strap up again, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a twitter for She-Ra stuff. Follow me there if you want!
> 
> [You can find it here!](https://twitter.com/cheesybiscuit7)


End file.
